Amm Buttowski:Kick's Wife Ep1
by AmmButtowksi
Summary: Iamma is young grade schooler who just got dumped in the most hurtful ways. She falls into a deep depression before she meets the guy she's been waiting her whole life to meet. mbuttowski.


Iamma walked down the streets with her best friend Angela Perkins, crying her eyes out.

"IT WAS TERRIBLE ANGEY!" Iamma managed to say between sobs. "JUST KUSO AWFUL"

"Aww c'mon Iamma, it couldn't have been that bad." Angela tried to comfort her best friend but it seemed hopless.

"No, Angey! You don't understand! Charles gave me a pink rose at recess in front of everyone! Do you know how embarrassing that is!?" Iamma blurted out. Her sadness turning into annoyance at her friends poor comforting skills.

"What's wrong with a pink rose? I thought you liked pink." Angela said in confusion.

"Angela you idiot!" Iamma screamed and shook Angela by the shoulders. "Everyone knows that if a guy gives one girl a red rose and one a pink rose, that means the girl with the pink rose is nothing but a side chick! Charles called me a side chick in front of the entire 3rd grade class and left me for some other perra!" Iamma growled. Why was she friends with this girl?

"Oh. Sorry." Said Angela. Rubbing her shoulders. "I'm sure you can find someone else though. I mean, your THE Iamma! You have like so many redeeming qualities!" Angela said.

"I know Angey but...let's face it...I'll never find love..." Iamma said, as she used Angela's favorite sweater as a tissue.

Suddenly a gust of wind flew by, completely drying Iamma's tears. Both Iamma and Angela looked up to see Kid who was about the same height as a Iamma.

"Who the heck was that?" Iamma asked, pulling her face out of Angela's top.

"Oh, that must have been Kick Buttowski." Confirmed Angela.

Iamma blinked in amazement, never in her 9 years of being alive has ever seen someone so awesome! Or awesome looking! The tan skin, the red and white striped jumpsuit and helmet. The fearless glare he gave the world as he skated on by. He was...perfect.

"Buttowski..." Iamma sighed lovingly. She loved the way that name rolled off her tongue. "Wait, how do you know who he is? He doesn't go to our school." Iamma asked.

"Oh, my dumb older siissster Kendall has a stupid crush on him." Angela hissed at having to mention the mere existence of her older sister. "He's all she talks about. She thinks I don't hear her when she writes out loud in her dumb diary but our walls are ridiculously thin." She said.

"Kendall huh? Looks like Iamma has some competish." Iamma said.

"What was that, Iamma?" Questioned Angela.

"Shut up, and listen up, Ange!" Iamma pulled Angela down to her level by the color of her shirt.

"I need you to learn everything you can about this, Kick Buttowski. I want all the information on him you can get on him by morning. And we are switching schools tomorrow so be prepared for that too." Iamma ordered.

"But Iamma! That means I have to go to school with my siissster, Kendall!" Angela hissed/wined.

"But if we don't switch schools together, we can't stay best friends." Iamma said.

Angela thought for a moment. School back at East Mellowbrook Elementry would be pretty boring without Imma there to liven things up. Plus Iamma is her only friend.

"Okay. But I'm not sure how cool my mom would be with me switching back to my home school after I spent so much time convincing her to let me go to a separate school." Kendall mentioned.

"You leave your mom to me." Iamma said. "Just be sure to do what I say and be at my door step at 7:00am sharp." Iamma said as she gave Angela a glare. Silently telling her not to argue any further.

"Aye! Aye! Captain!" Angela said and ran off to her house in the opposite direction.

"Now, it's time for Iamma to do a little shopping..."

The next morning at 7:00am sharp, Iamma recived a knock on her door.

"Iamma! I'm here and I've got all that info you asked for!" Angela announced loudly. "Hey, Iamma? You awake?" She questioned after not receiving a response.

"Of course I'm up!" Iamma screamed from the window of her room on the second floor. "And stop screaming! It's 7:01am! People are trying to sleep!" Iamma yelled in annoyance.

"Sorry Iamma." Angela said. "It's okay, Ange." Iamma said. "I'll be down in sec."

A few minutes went by and Iamma's front door opened to reveal A short little girl wearing a white and purple striped jumpsuit and a matching helmet, holding a pink skateboard.

"Whao, Iamma! You look...different..." Angela said in awe.

Iamma frowned. "Well, don't just stand there! Tell me if I look good or not!" Iamma demanded as she spun around for Angela to judge all sides.

"Oh! You look great Iamma! You make anything look good!" Angela said. Not wanting to upset Iamma any further this morning.

"I knew that, Ange." Iamma said. "Now, tell me everything you leaned." Iamma hopped on her pink skate board and skated away, expecting Angela to follow. Which she did. Angela trotted along side Iamma. Trying to keep up. "I didn't know you knew how to skate board?" Angela said.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Ange." Iamma said as she flawlessly skated down the sidewalk.

"How did you get all that hair into your helmet?" Angela asked.

"Okay less questioning, more telling! Tell me what you learned." Iamma ordered.

"Oh! Right!" Angela cleared her throat. "Well, Kick's full name is Clearance Francis Buttowski..."

~30 minutes later~

"And that's everything I could find on Kick. Still having trouble finding that social security number though." Angela finished as they arrived at West Melowbrook Elementary.

"That's alright. Good work Ange!" She said as she patted Angela on the head and gave her a cupcake.

"Now, Ange, we are about to enter a new enviorment with new peers. What's the number one rule when we go to new places?"

"Make sure everyone knows your name, and that't youv'e got game!" Angela soluted.

"Excellent!" Amm said. With stars in her eyes. Knowing her henchman wouldn't mess this up, she would surely look flawless in front of Kick.

"Angela! The doors." Iamma ordered. As if it was common sense.  
"Oh right! Sorry Iamma!" Angela said as she opened the doors.

"And don't call me Iamma any more. It's Amm now. Amm Buttowski." Iamma said as she walked through the entrance.  
"Buttowski? But I thought your last name was...Wait what IS your last name?" Angela questioned.

Iamma put a finger to her friend's mouth.

"Can it, Ange! I had it legally changed! I am Amm Buttowski and you will announce me and address me as such!" Amm said, giving Angela a death glare.

"Okay! Okay!" Angela said frantically. "I'll call you Amm from now on!"

"Good. Now, be a good wing man and help catch a man." Iamma said. As the doors closed behind them and all eyes were on Amm...

All eyes were on Amm.

"People of West Mellowbrook Elementary!" Angela began to announce. "I am Angela Perkins! DO NOT compare me to my older ssisster, Kendall! I come to you today announcing your newest and awesommest student: Amm Buttowski! West Mellowbrook's newest daredevil!" As Angela's announcment came to close, Amm wasted no time busting into action.

She hopped on her pink skate board skating down the polished tiled floors of the school's main hall. As she skated past Kick, everything seemed to go in slow motion. They locked eyes and Amm blew a kiss in his direction and winked.

As Amm was thrown back into the fast paced reality, she moved some hair out of her face and did an ollie before doing a backflip of some lockers while her pink skate board lingered in the air below her. She landed on her pink skateboard without failure. She smiled at the crowd whitch was in awe at her flawless execution. She skidded to a stop next to Angela and kick flipped her pink skateboard into her hand and under her arm. Giving Angela a high five.  
"Amm is available for holiday events and birthday parties. Sign up today and get a 20 percent off coupon and an extra stunt for free!" Said Angela. Students surrounded them, begging for Amm's autograph and consulting Angela about performance dates.

After everyone left, Amm and Angela were approached by Kick Buttowski, and thicc blondie wearing a red hat, blue t-shirt, and orange Crocs. Thanks to Angela's research, the girls knew that was Gunther.

"Um...Hey..." Kick said shyly.  
Amm giggled softly. "Why hello there." Amm said with a sweet smile.  
"So, your names Amm? Right?" He asked.

Amm smiled. "Iamma Biggs Buttowski, at your service! And by the looks of it, Kick, you could really use my services." Amm said. Getting a bit closer to Kick.

"Services? What are you- wait! How do you know my na-" Kick was cut off by Amm's finger going against his lips. "Shhshhshh..." Amm shused soothingly.

"Don't worry about it baby. Amm Buttowski knows what you need. I know what you crave. I am your answers you've been looking for."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.  
Amm smiled slyly. "Clarence, honey, tell me, do you ever feel...alone?" Amm asked.

Kick shook his head. "Never! I always have Gunther by my side!"

"True. True. But is Gunther a daredevil?"

Kick gave Amm a questioning look.

"Listen sweetheart, When was the last time you met someone who loved stunts and adrenaline as much as you?"

"I've met Billy Stumps." Kick said.

"Okay, but does Billy live here in West Mellowbrook? Can you visit him everyday and hang out with him all the time like Gunther? AND do stunts with him?" Amm asked.

Kick was silent. Amm smirked. Her plan was coming together smoothly.

"Kick, if you want, I can make you happy." Amm said softly as she caressed Kick's cheek.

Kick looked at Amm with big curious eyes. "How?" He asked.

Amm smiled. "By becoming your girlfriend of course." Amm winked.

Kick blushed furiously. Jerking away from Amm's touch.

"G-girlfriend!? Kick Buttowski doesn't do girlfriends." Kick stated.

"Not even if your new girlfriend-to-be can do stuff like this?" Amm asked before hopping back on her pink skateboard and circling around Kick. She blew him another kiss. She skated down the hall and did a cool handstand (with only one hand) on her pink skateboard!

As she made her way towards the end of the long hallway, the janitor was bending over. Amm used his back as a ramp and defied all rules of physics and started skatebording on the ceiling! She did a super cool somersault and landed back on the polished tile. She then allowed gravity to slowly push her back to her stunned soulmate.

Amm giggled. "What's wrong, Kick? You look like you just seen the girl of your dreams! But that can't be it, because Kick Buttowski doesn't do girlfriends. Right?"

Kick covered his face with his popped out collar. "Kick Buttowski needs to go rethink some things..." He stated before heading in the opposite direction. Gunther loyally following behind him.

After he was out of sight, Amm and Angela did a high five and squealed.

"Eeeeeeee! Amm! That was so COOL! How did you run on the ceiling like that!? I mean that's literally impossible!" Angela cheered with glee.

Amm brushed some imaginary dirt off her shoulders. "Well, Ange, even though your my bestfriend, there are still some secrets about myself that I must keep hidden." Amm said. "Now let's hit the cafeteria, impressing people makes me hungry."

"But, Amm, school just started, Lunch isn't gonna happen for another 4 hours, 29 minutes and 58 seconds." Angela informed.

"Why does that matter?" Amm questioned as she continued to make her way to the cafeteria. Not caring about the time. Those lunch ladies better give her a snack or she raise the underworld.

As Amm and Angela made their way to the cafeteria, a medium hight blond girl with a dumb sweater was standing around the corner. She herd everything, and she wasn't letting some pint-sized recolor from East Mellowbrook take her man THAT easily.

"This. Means. War..." Said the person as she grind her teeth and clawed at the lockers beside her.

Amm and Angela sat in the cafeteria. Amm threatened to turn the lives of the lunch ladies upside down if they did not give her some food. So they gave her some food. Amm enjoyed a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich (Kick's favorite) and Angela enjoyed some lingonberry pie (Gunther's fave).

As they ate, The medium hieght blond girl from the end of the last chapter walked in. Still wearing her dumb sweater."

"Well well well." Her voice echoed through the empty cafeteria. "If it isn't Amy and my little ssissster, Angela.

Amm nearly coughed up her snack as she whipped around to see who dared to call her by the wrong name! She was so

!

"Kendall Perkins..." Amm growled She hated this punta!

"KENDALL!?" Angela exclaimed in anger at the mere sight of her older sister. "Shouldn't you be in class?" Angela asked.

"Shouldn't YOU be in class?" Kendall replied. "I practically run this school and I have never had a tardy held against me. I can miss one class. Especially if it's so I can keep you and your little friend in check. " She finished.

Amm crushed her juice box in her fist. "My name isn't Amy! It's Iamma! And don't EVER call me little! I prefer the term "smol". Amm yelled at Kendall.

"Whatever, Amy.B. That's not what I'm here to talk about." Kendall said, giving Amm a glare.

Amm smirked. "Oh really? Whatever could you need to confront me about, Kendall?"

"Kick. It's about Kick." Kendall replied in a stern tone.

"Kick,Kick...Hmmm...It rings a bell... Where have I heard it before..." Amm pretended to ponder.

"Cut the crap, Amy! I know your after Kick! But I'm here to tell you he's mine!" Kendall snapped.

"OOHH! That's where I heard it before! From this!" Amm said as she pulled a pink and green journal out from under her helmet. It was Kendall's diary!

Kendall gasped! "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" Kendall screamed and snatched the journal.

Amm smirked. "Why don't you ask this one." Amm replied and pointed to Angela.

Angela stopped chewing her pie.

"ANGELA! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! YOU ARE THE WORST LITTLE SISTER EVER! SPIT OUT THAT PIE! RIGHT NOW! WAIT TILL I TELL MOM AND DAD WHAT YOU DID!" Kendall yelled as she smacked Angela upside the head, causing her to spit out the chewed up pie back onto her plate.

Amm pushed Kendall away from Angela. "Get the heck away from her, Kennedy! I told her to do it!" Amm shouted. She turned around to Angela. "Don't spit that out, Ange! I got that for you to enjoy!" She said and fed Angela another slice of pie and stroked the back of her head.

"Listen Kendall, Kick is mine. Or at least he's gonna be." Amm said as she continued to pet Angela. "Face it, Kick is a man of action. So I'm pretty sure he wants a woman of action."

Amm got up and got in Kendall's face. "All you have is your brains and your books." She said. "I have all that and a bag of chips."

"You little runt! I'll have you know that-" Kendall tried to talk back but was interrupted by Kick's voice.

"K-kick! H-ow much did you hear?" Kendall asked nervously.

"Enough to hear you call my new girlfriend a runt!" Kick said. He stood by Amm and wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh, Kick! You chose me?" Amm said, as if she didn't already know Kick would pick her.

"Yeah, You were right, Amm. I didn't have the guts to say this back in the hall but...you are the woman of my dreams! I have never met anyone like you! You have your own skateboard! Your own helmet! You love stunts! And you are beautiful and smart and..." Kick sighed.

"W-what are you saying Kick?" Amm asked. Not expecting Kick to pour out his feelings like this.

"Amm Buttowski...I think I'm IN LOVE with you!" Kick said. Then he passionately kissed Amm on the mouth. Amm wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back! They stopped after about a minute.

"Wow..." Amm said. A dopey smiled appeared on her face as she lost balance and fell off the table. Angela caught her though.

"Amm? AMM!? AMM!? SPEAK TO ME!" Angela said as she fanned Amm's face. Amm eventually came back to reality.

"A...Angela..?" Amm questioned as a blurry image of her best friend slowly came into focus.

"Amm! Thank goodness your okay!" Angela said, hugging Amm.

"Angela...what happened?" Amm asked. "I think I just had a dream where Kick kissed me! And it was the best kiss I ever had..." Amm said dreamily as she recalled the fantasy.

"Best kiss? Iamma, that's the only kiss you ever had." Angela said.

"And it wasn't a dream babe!" Kick said excitedly, happy to see that Amm was alive and kissed her on the cheek. "By the way, sorry I sort of stole your first kiss like that..."

Amm smiled. "Oh, Kick! It was always yours to take." Amm said and kissed Kick on the lips again.

They were having a good time until they were interrupted buy a blood curdling shriek of anger.

"NNNOOOOOOOOO!" Kendall screamed as she yanked her own hair down the sides of her face. She ran towards the entrace of the cafeteria, but before she left, she had one last thing to say.

"You will rue this day! yOU Will RUE THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH KENDALL PERKINS! U WILL RUE IT AMY.B!" She screamed and then rad out of the room crying and shouting her revenge.

Amm growled. "MY nAME'S. NOT! AMY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Ugh..she sounds like Nevel from iCarly" Said Angela.

"Don't worry about her babygirl. Let's just keep kissing forever." Said Kick.

Amm and Kick started kissing again. Then Kick noticed Amm's sandwich.

"No way! You like peanut butter and marshmellow sandwiches too!? I thought I was the only one!" He said. Happy to find someone who like the same things as him. "We really were meant for each other!"

Are you kidding!? I've been eating those since forever. You want me to get you some?" Amm asked. She was totally lying. She was only eating them because Kick liked them. She actually hated peanut butter. With a passion. But you know...anything for Kick.

"Sure! Anything for you, baby." Amm said. She snapped her fingers "Lunch lady Belinda!"

The lunch lady came to the table and served Kick a sandwich. "Anything else I can get for you m'lord?" Lunch Lady Belinda asked.

"No that will be all peasant. Begone!" Amm said.

"Thank you, m'lord." Said Lunch Lady Belinda.

Amm, her new bae Kick, Angela, and Gunther sat in the Lunch room and enoyed their snacks while skipping class.

Everything looked like it was going well for them...

But meanwhile, just outside the cafe door...

"That's right. Enjoy yourself while you can, Amy. Because I'm going to assemble a team so insane that your relationship with Clarence will be over forever! AHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!" Kendall laughed maniacally.

.: End of Episode 1:.

[The Episodes on wattpad have graphics (pictures)] (Go read those to see cool artwork (and screenshot jpegs) of characters and scenes)


End file.
